


Safety blanket

by Napstaspook



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napstaspook/pseuds/Napstaspook
Summary: Lex Luthor does not wear flannel.





	Safety blanket

**Please note that I do not own these characters, I just borrowed them for a moment.**

* * *

Lex was sitting by the rooftop pool in a comfy beach chair at LexCorp tower. He was wearing black swimming trunks and the only piece of flannel he owned. He was using the purple and green checkered shirt as a robe over his half naked body. It was still comfy and soft despite being worn from plenty of uses, he even had a tailor stitch it up after he made a hole in it one time.

It was his safety blanket of sorts, he wore it sometimes to bed, sometimes when he just wanted to feel comfortable, or like now when he was enjoying the hot summer by the pool.

He made sure to only wear it when he was alone, no way in hell did he want the people of Metropolis, or anyone for that matter to know Lex Luthor wore flannel.

It was a birthday gift from Clark for his 23th birthday, two years after they became friends in Smallville. They had their dramatic falling out barely a year later, the incident with the fake stalker room his dad had set up was the last straw and Clark had walked away.

“This friendship is over" Clark had said without looking back. The words still haunted him.

Lex had cried for the first time in years that night. The day after he was on his way to Metropolis obligingly to his father's wishes. He had thrown himself into Luthorcorp in hope to distract himself from his broken heart, it had worked enough.

Lex was reading the newest issue of Warrior angel when suddenly something blocked the sun and a shadow surrounded him. He glanced up from his reading expecting a cloud, but it was the primary colored alien.

“You're blocking the sun" Lex says without looking away from the comic.

“Working on your tan Luthor?” Superman asks.

Lex has always been extremely pale. As an asthmatic child of a billionaire, and a Luthor, his life was mostly spent inside. And after the meteor shower causing his regenerative abilities, he was forever doomed to never achieve a suntanned skin - he simply healed too fast.

“No, my immortality prevents that. I can still enjoy the feel of it though" Lex speaks in a monotone voice, trying his best not show interest in whatever the alien wants.

He's probably here to blame him for something he didn't do again anyway.

“Your immortality?” Superman raises an eyebrow questionably.

“None of your business” Lex puts away his comic with a sigh no longer able to concentrate.

“What do you want?” Lex asks annoyed with having his ‘me time’ interrupted.

Superman just looks at him for a moment somewhat perplexed.

“You're wearing flannel" Superman then says.

Lex can't help but look down on his purple flannel, and then back up at Superman just to confirm that the alien's statement was true. He had completely forgotten he was wearing the damn thing, he hadn't thought of Superman when he went up here.

“Are you the fashion police now too?” Lex smirks, trying his best to ooze confidence.

“Sometimes" Superman laughs.

“I just might have to take you in this time Luthor!” Superman says seriously, his arms crossed in his infamous superhero stance.

“Unless you have a _really_ good excuse, flannel is a terrible crime Mr. Luthor!” Superman finishes in a sarcastic tone, smirking just a little.

Lex rolls his eyes at the towering man above him, still very much blocking the sun and leaving him in a big alien shaped shadow.

Lex had never talked to Superman like this before, like friends, like how he and Clark used to be. Usually the alien would only stop by when he’d done something wrong, or at least had Lex as his prime suspect. He blames his father for making the Luthor name so untrustful. Wherever evil emerged, his father’s legacy wasn’t far behind these days. Superman was yet to pin anything directly to Lex though.

“It was a gift from a dear friend" Lex says.

“Didn't think you had friends Luthor" Superman isn't sarcastic anymore and Lex remembers exactly why he hates superman, he's a big bully!

“Fuck you” Lex says as he gets up and walks over to the elevator. He was so not gonna just sit there and let that colorblind alien treat him this way. But he doesn’t get very far before Superman is blocking his path.

‘’Luthor wait, I’m sorry that was uncalled for’’ Superman says with a pained look, clearly realizing what he had just said.

‘’Apology accepted’’ Lex says in a calm voice, he just wanted to get this over with.

‘’Will you let me go now? Or is this one of your alien abductions?’’ Lex says mockingly.

‘’So how come I’ve never seen this friend of yours?’’ Superman asks completely ignoring Lex wanting to leave.

Lex sighs, what is even going on with Superman today?

“Oh you've seen him alright” Lex says between gritted teeth.

“Last time I heard you were even pretty tight” Lex continues.

“Kent?” Superman asks then, it was public knowledge that Clark Kent and Superman were friends, or at least talked.

Clark was the one who landed the first interview with the alien, which lead him to being the only reporter Superman would ever let himself be interviewed by til this day.

“It was a long time ago, during the three years I lived in Smallville --as I’m sure you know is the hometown of one Clark Kent. Friendship with a Luthor doesn't come easy, it was doomed to fail from the start and I knew it.

“I was foolish to stay in Smallville for as long as I did. My conflict with my father at the time turned out to be so much more destructive than I first thought. Still I can't say I regret it” Lex smiles sadly as he opens the small lead box he always carries around.

The kryptonite’s effect shows instantly as superman falls down to his knees just barely catching himself with his hands. His skin turns greenish and it looks like he's having an asthma attack --just like the ones Lex used to have when he was little.

He had silently snuck the box up from the left pocket of his swimming trunks while they talked, the alien had been too engaged in what Lex had to say to notice a thing.

“I’m sorry Superman but I really don't appreciate being kept against my will, on my own rooftop no less. Please refrain from trespassing on my properties again in the future -- _or else_ " Lex warns the alien writhing at his feet.

Lex doesn't waste another second and jogs over to the elevator. Hopefully this will leave him alone for the rest of the day.

The effects of the kryptonite slowly weakens as he goes further away, he can hear Superman struggling to get up behind him.

Once in the elevator he turns to find superman standing again with a strange look on his face.

Confusion? Surprise? Anger? Lex couldn't tell.

Lex hopes he wasn't too pissed off, he really didn't like having the god entity that is Superman on his bad side --he blames his father for that too.

The alien goes airborne just as the elevator doors closes and Lex breathes out in relief.

He had feared for a second that superman would chase after him again, and Lex didn't want to deal with the alien anymore today.

 

 **End**.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
